13 Reasons Why: A Divergent Fanfiction
by trinkate
Summary: Tobias finds a box filled of tapes mailed to him on his doorstep explaining the 13 Reasons Why Tris Prior killed herself, and for some reason, he's on he list. In the style of Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher.
1. Tape 1 Side A

A/N= Hello! This is a divergent AU in a modern setting n the style of thirteen reasons why. I don't own 13 Reasons Why or Divegrent! 

A small box is on my doorstep. It's addressed to me, and doesn't have a return address. I excitedly take it, and open it. Inside, I find 7 audiotapes. Why would someone send me a box of audiotapes? They all have a small number painted on the right hand corner, on each side. 1 and 2, 3 and 4. The seventh one has a red 13 across it, larger than the other ones.

I take the box, and I take the small Walkman that my Dad gave me a few weeks ago. How lucky. I put in the first tape, and pull on the headphones. I press play.

_Hello friends. It's Tris Prior here, alive. If you can here this, I'm already gone. _

My heart stomach drops. Tris Prior killed herself 2 weeks ago. I have to fight to press play.

_Prepare, grab some popcorn. Or don't. Because I'm going to tell you a story, the story of my life. Or death, specifically why I died. If you got this in the mail, you are one of the reasons. It's simple, you listen, you pass on the tapes to the next person. And you? Number 13, you can keep them as sick souvenirs for the crime you committed. Isn't it ironic, you commit the crime, but all the repercussions fall on me. _

What is this, some suicide note? I barely knew Tris. I, Tobias Eaton, have never done anything to her. This must be some joke. Someone sent me these, and is wanting to scare me. But who would send out some tapes saying that they have fresh blood on their hands?  
_Now, if you think that this is some joke. It's not, it's dead serious. Ha! That's funny, suicide is dead serious. I made a copy of all of these tapes, and if they aren't passed around, they will be released in a very public matter. I'm not bluffing, this wasn't a spur of the moment decision. This wasn't some I was really sad that day so I was going to be selfish. I am not selfish, I am brave. Don't take advantage of me again, I didn't do this for myself. I did it to relieve all of you of the burden that is me. I am brave._

Tris was never a burden.

_Oh, if you got something in your locker? A little envelope. You are one of the reasons._

My whole body freezes, I am on the list, aren't I. I dig through my bag, and pull out a little envelope. On the front, in the same red colour, it says keep this, you'll need it.

_I'm going to start with….. You. Peter Hayes. Ah, Peter. Freshman year, you were my first boyfriend, if that's what you want to call it. _

I was so jealous, Tris had this aura, this aura that made me believe I had no chance. Like she was too good for all the boys in our small high school. Like she didn't want them back. Like she was stiff. I kept thinking I didn't have a chance. I thought that she'd turn me down. My friends encouraged me to ask her out, and I almost did, but I never got the chance. But that one night….

_Little did I know, I was a cheap 10 dollar bet, Hello Edward! . Edward bet you 10 dollars that I wouldn't go out with you. Little did they know, I really liked you. Disgusting, Isn't it. Oh and Peter, stick around. You all won't believe what else happened with him. Now, we dated for a few weeks, before you and I had our kiss. It was just a kiss, and nothing else .Until, he told me to loosen up after feeling my ass, and telling me it was non-existent, like a small child's. But that's, not what you heard, Did you? _

From what I heard, she broke up with him after he grabbed her ass. But that's not it, is it?

_He said that I wouldn't let him kiss me, and I broke up with him because it was too 'sexual'. Earning me the nickname, Stiff. This may seem like a small thing, but to me, it mattered. You were my first kiss, I wanted it to be special. Now this is just the introduction to my little story, and I think this is where it all started. A nickname that started it all. Oh and Peter? Why did you do what you did to me if I reminded you of a small child? Are you really that sick?_

The humming of the audio tape stops, and I take out the cassette. What did Peter do? How will I face the others? And what did I do? Will the others on the list feel the same way after listening to my story?

I need to go someplace other than this small room. I leave, and head to the park where I grew up. I feel sick, and ready to panic. I close my eyes, and try to pretend that all of this is a dream, but it's not. Tris is dead, and I never even got to know her. Could I have saved her, if I just knew? Could I? After these tapes, I might know her too well. I start to walk, and eventually pass through the field where Peter was the star of the football team. I stare up at the blue sky, and wonder to myself i she's up there, staring me down.

I want to stop listening, but the sweet sound of her voice draws me back in. I've stayed up for hours, only dreaming about ways she could come back, praying for a miracle. But I saw her body. I found her. I knew it was impossible to hear her voice again alive. I owe it to her, I owe it to Tris.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed! Also, check out my other fic! Reviews and Follows make me more fast to update! Review please! And other chapters will be a lot longer! Review! **


	2. Tape 1 Side B

**A/N- Hello! Hope you enjoy! I don't own 13 reasons why or divergent...**

I sit on the park bench, my hands shaking, as I turn over the cassette tape's side. I wonder what number I am. I wish she could give me a table of contents, but she's dead. I look at the box in my bag, wondering if it was the last thing she did.

I remember when I found her. She hadn't been there in the morning, and I looked for her outside. We weren't very close, but our parents were friends. I found her, on the side of the school, limp, and lifeless. She'd cut her wrists, her arms bear with her scars showing as if she was proud. She was smiling, as if she was finally free. She looked happy. I called for help, but I knew it was too late. She'd taken pills she'd stole from her parent's pharmacy.

_Okay, Al. It's your turn._

That's impossible. Four days after Tris's suicide, he was in a fatal accident. He died alone. Was it an accident? All the pieces fit. Al killed himself because of what he did. The tapes hut him. But what did he do to drive him off the edge. He'd always seem so cool, so popular. So many friends_. _Would Tris still have sent out the tapes? Her little snowball might have just ran over Al.

_Once upon a time, Al, my dear, took a video of yours truly. It wasn't just any video. He took a video, peeping over a bathroom stall, of me changing into my bathing suit at our local pool._

Al did that? He had always been a nervous gentle giant. He seems like he wouldn't do anything like that. But then again, do I seem like I should be on a list blaming me for a suicide?

_B7 on your map. Like battleship, one finger down, and the other, although you probably already know how to get there. Our beloved town's outdoor pool, with the rusty diving boards and water slides with nails sticking out. I always liked the slushies there, the neon lime green ones are the best. But I havn't been there since last year, not since you Al. You took away a part of my childhood, and my innocence, I was only 14. We were 14, how could this happen?_

I start to walk towards the pool where I broke my arm in 8th grade. I kick rocks and watch them fall onto the street where they will get driven over. The sun went behind the clouds, and it's spitting, as if angels are crying. I pass by all the houses where people are probably doing homework, feeling happy. Or maybe they aren't, maybe they feel the same way as Tris did. The rain numbs he, and hides the tears that are beginning to flow.

_I'm sure all of us have gotten hurt there at one point, haven't we? I just got hurt in a different way. Whoever said sticks and stones might break my bones but words will never hurt me was wrong. Sticks and stones were what everyone threw at me, the words were the root of the problem. Words killed me._

Check, although nothing hurts as bad as when my dad's drunk. He gets very aggressive, and beats me, and my mom. She loves him too much to turn him in, though. I would in a heartbeat, but it would kill her.

_One of the great things about this pool, is that it's usually empty after 7, which is when I used to go. Susan, and I would go, and swim every day after school during freshman year. We swam and swam, we had so much fun. I felt free from all the rumours at school about me, untul the rumours and nasty thiughts started following me everywhere._

I remember seeing her there. She looked so beautiful, I wish I would've told her that. There are so many things I wish I would've said to her. Could we have been something more? Would Tris still be alive?

_Anyways, I went to change in one of the stalls. Little did I know that you, Al, was there taking pictures of me? Do you know how violated I felt, Al? What did you want? I wasn't pretty, hot or anything? Why did you choose me, or do you take pictures of all the girls you can? Was I a planned target, or was I just at the wrong place at the wrong time._

I disagree. You could've been a model. You had an amazing body under the sweats you wore every day after the summer before you killed yourself. It was the year before sophomore year. It seemed like you didn't care, like you gave up. I guess you did.

I pause the tape. Why would he do that? I start to run, hoping to somehow shake the pain off of me. I press play.

_Was it my reputation, as a prude? Was it exciting for you, and I'm sure the rest of you, to see me, the girl who was 'stiff', naked? Did that give you some sick satisfaction? _

_It was about there were I started cutting. I slit my wrists to make me feel something. I wanted to feel something. I didn't want to die, yet. Not quite yet. I wanted to feel something, something more than sadness. I couldn't deal with it anymore. _

_Now, how did I find out about these pictures? I didn't know then.I might've still not knew what happened if it weren't for Miss Molly. Turn the tape over for more. And remember, my dears, the entire world will know about this if these aren't passed on. Everyone. Some of you might even go to jail, but some of you may just be outcasts. One of you might even benefit from these tapes going out. Oh and Al, almost all of these incidents could've been prevented if you wouldn't have done what you did. _

The familiar buzzing of the tapes stops. If only you would've told someone, Tris. If you would have told someone you were feeling this way, would you have gone this way? I wish I could go back in time, and warn everyone on the list. But would they have stopped?  
I continue the walk to the pool, where I stop at the gates, and go to pay to enter.

The worker who was at the admissions booth looks up from her romance novel. "That will be 3.50 please."

I hand her my money, and go into the pool, looking at the place where Al violated Tris, where he stripped her of her innocence. I don't know why I came in. I feel the rain drops stop, and for some reason, it feels like it was the right thing to do. I pass by the change room where Al being the pedophile he is, took pictures of Tris. Where the snowball picked up speed.

I go towards the concession, buying a slushy. Not because I am thirsty, but it feels like I should, for Tris. It feels like a ceremony of sorts. Like I owe it to her. I order lime. Not because I like the citrus flavour but because I think it will cut through my nausea that's overwhelming my body.

I feel like crap. I open my bag and pull out the next tape. I wonder why I'm still doing this. Al possibly killed himself, like Hannah, because of these tapes. It could be a coincidence, but it also could be part of the effects that these had on him.

I press play, and leave the pool, trying to prepare myself for the next tape. I think back on today, and me being excited to be at home. Pressing play for the first time was exciting, who knew in such a short amount of time, so much could change.


	3. Tape 2 Side A

**This is probably my favourite chapter so far! It's so... I can't even describe it. Remember to review! **

I walk out of the pool, and see Uriah.  
He says, "Hey. Tobias. What are you listening to?"

My heart stops. Is he on the list? Or is he just curious. Can he sense my pain?

"Um. Nothing really." I respond, hoping he doesn't hear the lies in my voice. "I guess I'll see you later."

I walk in the oppsosite direction, reach into my pocket and take out the little Walkman. I press play.

_Molly Dolly. I think we've all heard the story. In case you need a refresher, I'll tell you._

I've heard the story. Everyone has. Think it might've been Tris who told me it. I always thought it was beautiful how she loved scary stories and horror movies. She loved being scared almost. Fear didn't shut her down, it woke her up. I keep walking without any direction, and I throw out the slushy I never wanted.

_Jenny loved to collect dolls. Every year for her birthday or for Christmas she would get a new doll. One day in June, she saw a beautiful doll for sale in the antique shop. It had red hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. It was only €20. She was saving up for a new phone at the time, so she used the money to buy the doll instead. _

_When she went into the shop to buy the doll, the man working at the till kept asking her if she was sure that she wanted to buy the doll. When he finally gave her the doll, she was also given and piece of paper with the word, "Instructions" written on top. "Make sure you always do what the instructions say," he said to Jenny before she left. _

_Here's what the instructions said: _

_1\. Bring Molly with you to bed _

_2\. Never leave Molly by herself _

_The rest of the instructions were smudged and unreadable. _

_Jenny followed the few instructions. She always brought Molly to bed, and made sure when she went to school that she was beside her other dolls. One night, her parents went out to her cousin's engagement party. Her brother Sean was left to look after her. Sean thought that because she was ten, it would be okay if he went to a friend's house while his parents were gone. _

_He told Jenny he would be back around ten o'clock. Jenny brushed all her dolls' hairs, watched television and read. When it finally reached ten o'clock, she was bored and tired. By half ten, she was falling asleep on the couch. She decided to go to bed. _

_Jenny was so tired that she forgot to bring Molly to bed with her. She had left her on the couch. At around eleven, her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, yawning. "Jenny. I'm on the first stair!" a manic voice said. "Sean? Is that you?" The line went dead. She heard footsteps. The phone rang again. "Jenny. I'm halfway up the stairs!" the voice said madly. "Sean! This isn't funny!" she shouted before the line went dead again. I'm at the top of the stairs!" said the voice the next time the phone rang. Jenny hung up, sure it was her brother messing with her. Then, a voice from outside her room said, "I'm outside your door!" She hid under her duvet. The door opened. "I'm in your room!" said the voice, very close now. "Jenny! I'm beside your bed!". "Jenny! Now you're DEAD!" Molly dolly pulled back the duvet and stabbed her to death. She waited for Jenny's family to get home, and then she murdered them too. The man who worked at the till the day Molly bought the doll arrived at the house and took Molly away. He now travels around selling the doll again. And again. And again. _

What did that story have to do with Tris? How did that make any sense at all?

_You story fits so well with this one. Al my dear, sent the pictures to a few of your friends, as a joke. Haha, so funny. However, Molly miss Molly, used them for something else. She put them online._

Really Molly?

_Oh and guess where I am miss molly? Raise your hands boys and girls._

It takes me a minute, but when I get it. I laugh a bit, for Molly. She must've been freaking out.

_I'm on the first stair. You aren't home right now, Miss Molly. I know that you and your family goes to their lake every weekend, and no one will be home. It's a pity that I know your door lock passcode, really. Who said Al was the only one good at stalking? It's 1286 for all of you who are curious. I'm halfway up the stairs. Molly, you have a beautiful house. Tell your parents I say that. Or don't. _

She laughs, and I can't imagine how Molly felt when she hears this. Was she at her hiuse, sweating looking at the wall? Or was she doing the same thing as me?

_I'm in your room. I'll continue right now._

_Now, if you have ever searched up my name, Beatrice Prior, you'll find this. That video. And guess who put it on the internet? Molly my dearest. You first told me you had these pictures, courtesy of Al, who took them. Was I mad at Al? Yes. At you? No, I thought you were trying to warn me, help me. You were my friend, I thought. Just like the girl thought the dolly was her friend. But then, you gave me some instructions. _

_What am I going to do now? Delete it. _

_You blackmailed me. You told me if I told an adult, you'd put it on our school's facebook._

If you would've told someone, would this all have happened?

_At first, it would be money. For all of you who were wondering, that's how she bought her car. Then, it started being other things, like actions. She was controlling me. Finally, she put it on the internet. I know that Al only wanted some fun, but you? You Molly? What did you want? When you put that video online, that's when you killed me. You killed me, you and Al, stuck a knife into my chest, and twisted it. I'm not the only one who grew up this way. I know, you have taken pictures and blackmailed other girls. I just know. Al, you're like the shop man, and you Molly, molly dolly, you do the killing. So, Al? Do you regret what you did? And Molly? Burn in hell, like the satanic demon you are. Depending on your religion, I might just see you there._

Like I said, she liked horror movies. I decide not to go home, but to instead go to the small coffee shop where Tris and I both worked. It's a ten minute walk, so I'll be there in no time. I can follow the marks from there.

_Laptop password= your birthday. Easy. 12/05/98. Easy. I'll delete it now. Done. Now it's only on youtube, which I'll leave as a reminder. Of what you did. Turn me over. And for the entire Tris Prior experience, go to F6 on your map._

**REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW**


	4. Tape 2: Side B

**Hope you enjoy!**

I look at Tris's map, and see the star on my old block. Is this my tape? But Tris never went to my old house, my dad's house. I take a deep breath, and steady my breathing. I press play.

_Mr. Eaton. Your turn, and Tobias, this tape isn't about you. Marcus, it's your turn._

My dad's on these tapes? Why's he on here? What does he have to do with Tris? Mom and I moved out last year, but they're still seeing each other. I hate him. I hate him with every ounce of my body, and all the blood I shed because of him.

_Marcus, can I call you that? I can, after all, I'm in charge now. Well Marcus, my parents were friends with you and we often had dinner at your house often. F6 on your map. Marcus Eaton's house._

I'm not going there. I haven't been there since the time I wound up in the hospital, and mom passed it off as an accident, where I slipped and hit my head. Is that what she's talking about? She was there, but she knows it was an accident, I think. I continue to walk to the coffee shop, water slashing in the puddles as I step.

_Marcus, I know your secret, and soon 12 others will too, although one already knows. Let me tell this story in an interesting way…. Through my eyes. I was at your house, for dinner, and I was early. I was meeting my parents there, because I walked from the library. Your wife, let me in. Nice lady, too bad she married you. You know that feeling you get when. You know that feeling you get when our watching a horror movie, and you know something bad will happen? That's the kind of feeling I had._

I know that feeling. I felt it every day at the old house, like it was a murder house, a crime scene waiting to be investigated, and in theory, it was.

_Well, I was right. Remember that time when Tobias, didn't go to school for nearly 2 weeks?_

I do. I had a concussion, and they thought it could've been a brain bleed.

_Anyways, I heard some cries, and I excused myself from the tea I was having with Mrs. Eaton. I told her that I had to use the washroom. That is when I saw you, Marcus, beating your son through the window. And not the slap kind. The beat the shit out of someone till they die type of beat._

Those beatings made me feel the way that Tris felt. I'd spend hours looking at poetry about it. I felt empty, but I'd never… Do it. I can't even say it. I've been raised to think that killing yourself is selfish. I come from a very religious family, which sometimes makes me laugh. Although I personally am an Atheist. I used to know the Hail Mary, but I've forgot it.

My favorite poem was this, I even showed it to Tris when we at the coffee shop:

A Person/A Paper/A Promise

Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines

he wrote a poem

And he called it "Chops"

because that was the name of his dog

And that's what it was all about

And his teacher gave him an A

and a gold star

And his mother hung it on the kitchen door

and read it to his aunts

That was the year Father Tracy

took all the kids to the zoo

And he let them sing on the bus

And his little sister was born

with tiny toenails and no hair

And his mother and father kissed a lot

And the girl around the corner sent him a

Valentine signed with a row of X's

and he had to ask his father what the X's meant

And his father always tucked him in bed at night

And was always there to do it

Once on a piece of white paper with blue lines

he wrote a poem

And he called it "Autumn"

because that was the name of the season

And that's what it was all about

And his teacher gave him an A

and asked him to write more clearly

And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door

because of its new paint

And the kids told him

that Father Tracy smoked cigars

And left butts on the pews

And sometimes they would burn holes

That was the year his sister got glasses

with thick lenses and black frames

And the girl around the corner laughed

when he asked her to go see Santa Claus

And the kids told him why

his mother and father kissed a lot

And his father never tucked him in bed at night

And his father got mad

when he cried for him to do it.

Once on a paper torn from his notebook

he wrote a poem

And he called it "Innocence: A Question"

because that was the question about his girl

And that's what it was all about

And his professor gave him an A

and a strange steady look

And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door

because he never showed her

That was the year that Father Tracy died

And he forgot how the end

of the Apostle's Creed went

And he caught his sister

making out on the back porch

And his mother and father never kissed

or even talked

And the girl around the corner

wore too much makeup

That made him cough when he kissed her

but he kissed her anyway

because that was the thing to do

And at three a.m. he tucked himself into bed

his father snoring soundly

That's why on the back of a brown paper bag

he tried another poem

And he called it "Absolutely Nothing"

Because that's what it was really all about

And he gave himself an A

and a slash on each damned wrist

And he hung it on the bathroom door

because this time he didn't think

he could reach the kitchen.

-Earl Reum

I continue to walk, then press play.

_I saw Tobias and Marcus, and waited just enough time to make sure I saw what I saw. Tobias was crouched down, with Marcus beating the shit out of him. What you see in the Movies is never the same. It's worse. Tobias was crying out, and he'd almost lost consciousness. This was in the backyard, and I could hear his cries from the kitchen. I could hear the agonizing cries. He said, "This is for your own good." Then, Tobias, passed out. _

Classic Father Line. He'd say it ever time while he beat me, abused me, and shattered me. I continue to walk along the sidewalk, sickened with my father's actions. But why did this make her want to off herself? What brings her into the story?

_I ran outside, tears streaming down my face. I thought he was dead. I yelled at him, and then he grabbed me by the wrist, pulled me in, I could feel his nails clawing me. He said, "If you tell anyone, you're dead, and so is he." _

Tris saw this? God, my dad should go to hell. I am so disgusted by him. I run the rest of the distance to the coffee shop. Better known as the Mooing Cat's Café. No one's really sure why that's what it's called, even the owner. As I enter, I press pause. I look around the café, remembering all the good times Tris and I had. Remembering her, not by her tapes, but by her, before all this happened. I go up to the till, and order my favorite, the Nutella hot chocolate, with a shot of espresso. It was Tris's favorite too, in fact, we were the creators of the now signature drink. It had chocolate whipped cream, which has a Nutella drizzle. I go sit down, and press play, when I see Uriah entering the coffee shop, but he doesn't say hello, he just ignores me. I press play.

_You may be wondering, why did this make you want to kill yourself? I know exactly why. I failed Tobias, I played along. I watched his Father abuse him, and I never asked if he was okay, I just ignored it, until the guilt took ahold of me. So, Marcus, I wonder what will happen to you? Will our little secret get out? For Tobias's sake, I_ _hope it does. Next tape._

I stir the hot chocolate with the chocolate dipped spoon. What would happen? I feel disgusted that I didn't stand up for myself. Would she still be alive? Or would our positions be flipped. I drink my hot chocolate, and I take out the tape. I could stay here, or I could go home, or I could follow the map.

I put the next tape in, wondering if it's mine, and from the very beginning, her first word, I knew it.

**For all of you who are wondering, that poem is a poem by Dr. Earl Reum, and it was featured in Perks! I won't be updating thattttt often, post likely weekly, because of school! Hope you liked this.**


End file.
